Equestria's Only Spy
by LunarChrome
Summary: I didn't really know my place in life... I mean, I was like any person in this world... Until... Something drastic happened that will change my life... Along with meeting new friends, I find... True love... As I realize my calling... [T For Now...]
1. Tragedy

**Hey guys! So I have decided after quite some time of debate, that I will rewrite Destiny.**

**So here's the first rewriten chapter. Though I'm taking the Assasin's Creed stuff out, and kept the TF2 stuff in.**

**Gonna change dat plot too.**

**And it's gonna be ANTHRO!**

**Begin!**

"Yeah, just like when you ran up those stairs, and slammed head-first into the door, you meant to do that right?"

"You shut up!" He said while punching my arm and laughing a bit.

"It actually was pretty funny." I said while we laughed and chuckled from the thought of when it happened.

Oh, sorry. The name's Jossten. Jossten Fallin. I have short dark-blond hair, emerald green eyes, and a athletic body you could kill for. Just for kicks though, I'm pretty much a daredevil.

I wasn't in any sports, but I worked out 3 times as much as anyone else on the high school football team. Why I have so much free time, just to workout, I swear God gave me it. Not to mention great looks that could kill, all the women would flock to me sometimes.

But nah. None of 'em fit me. I want someone who's a daredevil. Someone who's athleticly built like me so I can train with them. Someone who's not afraid of anything. Someone who is confident and proud, and will show it. Like me... But I think, most of all...

Is someone that is loyal. Loyal 'till the very end. End of the relationship, or the end of your life. Someone who, in your gravest of times, when you are alone, screaming for help, knowing you are alone, she will aid to your side and tell you, you aren't alone. I'm here.

If only it were possible to have a woman like that. But such traits do not exist in this world... Sadly, you'll only find one in one woman. I want a woman that has those traits bonded into one package.

Sadly again, I have never, and probably will never meet such a fine woman such as I described... It saddens me that this world is full of so much sinful poison, that such a fine woman might not be possible...

Maybe not in this world...

But in another?

Anyway, I walked with my friend until I reached my home, where we split up finally, he went to his neighborhood, and proceeded into my home, and opened the door with the key I waas supplied with. Thank the lord on high I had my own home. My mother passed away some time ago, and my father wasn't the type you would call father.

I had a job helping out in a gym, and every once in a while I would help the kids at our little Boy Scout's of America troop meetings, telling them about Personal Fitness. Personal Fitness was a merit badge required for Eagle Scout, the highest rank in Boy Scout's. Of course, I have attained that rank, but then became too old for Boy Scouts to acheive any more merit badges. Though, I have 144 merit badges, and know just about everything there is to know about surviving in the outdoors.

But anyway, I walked inside, and thought about my time with my father. I shook it off my mind, and proceeded to make myselfsomething. I wasn't really quite the type that ate much, so I decided not to eat anything. I walked up the stairs to my room, and then opened the door, and walked out to my balcony.

It was a starry, clear crisp night, with the moon shining brightly, I crossed my arms and thought about my one dream...

_'If only there was that special one out there... That one who is preordained for me... My... Destiny...'_

I walked back inside, closed the door to my balcony, and grabbed my plaid wool coat, which holds blue, light blue, white, brown, and light brown colors, and my black Fedora hat. I was going to pay a visit to my favorite place.

A forest near our little park, named Guia Forest. I don't really know why it is named that, but I do know it has the best spot for studying the night sky I've ever seen. If there is a better spot, I'll be the first one to know.

I walked down the stairs, and opened the door to exit my house. I walked out silently, which was about the sound of my footsteps. Quiet. I closed and locked the door, and walked towards the park.

I walked into the forest and proceeded to walk deeper. Though, it was quite foggy, and I couldn't see anything past my hands, I knew where it was.

*Snap*

I heard a noise behind me, making me turn around, but nothing was there. I kept walking, now nervous from the sound that displayed itself so purposefully.

I made my way, until I saw a bit of light, which I knew to be my beloved spot.

*Rustle Rustle*

I heard another noise behind me, now louder, which meant someone, or something was stalking me.

"Whoever or whatever you are, I know full well you're here." I said in my normal low voice.

Nothing happened. I proceeded to walk forward, until I heard another noise again, and something hit my gut, which dealt a white-hot pain there, as I looked down to see a fairly large knife in my gut.

I stumbled a bit, not knowing what just happened, but I knew I had to get help.

"Wha... Where is the town... Wh... What?" I mumbled as the fog, and forest came to an end. I saw a little path from the forest to the town ahead. But there was a catch. Always a catch.

This is not where I was before. If I was right, Guia forest should stretch on for much longer. I looked at my wound, now gushing with blood down my legs and soaking into my shirt and coat.

I tried touching the knife to pull it out, when I remembered it would be better to leave such an object in, so I don't bleed to death instantly.

The road wasn't too far, only about a few hundred feet or so. I walked, more like stumbled to the town, not knowing where I was, or how I could have gotten here.

I saw a bit of stuff in a backpack along the trail, but I didn't mind that at all. My main objective was to get help before I die. I tried to say something, but nothing came out. I saw a few citizens outside, but what looked like alien, mulit-colored bi-pedal creatures.

At first, any and all attemp to alert someone, failed, until I tried my hardest, forcing myself to speak. I was about 75 feet from the town. But strangly, none had noticed yet

"Help..." I said weakly.

"He... Please... Somebody..." I said again.

"Help! Somebody..." I said loudly, but then weakly, as my body began shutting down.

"Hm?" I heard a citizen grunt in acknowledgement as they must have heard my plea of help.

Through wobbly vision, I saw someone, or something, running on two legs, with cyan colored skin, running towards me.

I fell down, trying not to fall on the knife by pivoting my body, and it worked, but now I was on my back against the dirt ground.

"Oh my god." She said in a female, yet almost, tomboy type voice, while looking around for help.

"Someone! Anyone! I need help!"

Another came running, one with pink skin, now looking over the situation.

"What happened?" She asked in a bubbly female voice.

"I don't know, c-call a doctor!"

"But Fluttershy is the only doctor around!" She said.

"Doesn't matter! We need to get him there!"

"Who are... you?" I asked weakly.

"It's alright... You'll be okay..."

And suddenly, like a curtain falling in a theater, my vision slowly fading, I blacked out from consiousness...

_2 days later..._

"What is it?" A shy voice said.

"I don't know. Never really seen something quite like it." Another imformative-type voice said.

"I think it's a human."

"Really?" An elegant voice said.

I seemed to not feel a thing, as I gently rocked my head back and forth, trying to rock myself to life.

"Wha... Wh..."

"Shh, I think it's waking up."

"Why me..."

"Why me?" The same tomboy-type voice repeated.

My eyes fluttered as I tried to open them. When I did open them, I saw the ceiling of a house come into view. Then came my full vison, able to see individual cracks in the wood.

I turned my head slowly, now realizing that I had my clothes on, but clean now, wondering if that was a dream, or not.

I looked at the six characters to my left, sitting, waiting for me to say something. I saw them, and sat up straight as an arrow, feeling a shot of pain go through my gut.

"Ahhh... My stomach..." I cried as I fell back into the pillow I was laying on.

"Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself." A small voice said to me, as something brushed my hair.

"Oh you poor thing." The voice said again.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see a woman, with butter yellow skin, and long pink hair, smiling at me.

I looked towards the others and asked a long awaited question.

"Who are you?"

"Well, My name is Twilight Sparkle, and her name is Fluttershy. I run the Ponyville library, and she is the veterinarian here.

"Hello." I said to Fluttershy, making her giggle.

"Mah name's Applejack, and I look over Sweet Apple Acres."

"Hi there."

"Hi, my names Pinkie Pie! Do you love parties? I looove parties! Hey, we sh-" The pink one said at impossible speeds.

"Okay, Pinkie, that's quite enough." An elegant voice said.

"My name is Rarity, and I run a small business named 'The Carousel Botique'.

"Hello."

"And my names Rainbow Dash, best flier in Equestria!"

"... Interesting."

"Interesting? It's supposed to be cool!"

"When humans start flying, it's cool, but right now, I don't have the slightest clue who any of you are, so right now, everything is just interesting."

"Oh come on, isn't it a little cool?" She whined.

"Look, I've been stabbed, thrusted into a world I have no idea existed, and I want some peace . Is that so hard? How would you feel if you were stabbed with a knife, and I argued with you about silly stuff like that?" I said while holding my gut to halt some of the pain.

She looked at me, and then the floor. I knew she meant no harm, but I just woke up.

"Hey, don't feel bad, I think it's pretty awesome that you're famous, just don't argue. Friends don't argue."

"Friends?"

"Mhm."

"We're friends?"

"Yep. Had it not been for you, I would've died out there. So, in fact, you saved my life."

"Wow... I knew I helped you, but I didn't think I did that much."

"Well you did do that much, and I owe you my life for that."

"Hey Fluttershy, could you help me up?"

"Oh, sure."

I sat up, with the help of her helping to sit up straight.

"Thank you."

She giggled some more, until Rainbow Dash decided to make me feel so embarresed at her comment.

"Wow... He's amazing..."

"What?" I said to her.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't say that out loud did I?"

"Yep, you sure did!" Pinkie Pie said.

You could just see the red flustered cheeks on her. It was really funny to see that.

"It's not funny!" She said while turning around.

"Maybe not, but that's the first time a woman has admitted they like me."

She turned around again to look at me in amazment.

"Really? The first time?"

"Mhm. The first time. Others would beat around the bush, wanting me for my looks, but I don't want a woman who wants me for my looks. It's the character that counts."

"Well said." Rarity acknowledged.

"Now, let's see if I can... Ung!" I grunted as I stood up.

"Woah, are you okay?" Twilight asked me.

"Yep, just need to get something."

"What is it? I can get it for you."

"Nah, it's better if I walk anyway."

I looked around the room, and finally found what I was looking for.

"This, and this." I said while putting the plaid coat on, and my fedora hat on in a slightly tipped down fashion.

"You look absolutly breathtaking, darling." Rarity said while smiling.

You could feel the heat coming off my neck and face fomr the intense blush right about now. It was clearly visible for all to see.

_'Why oh why.'_

I stiffly walked over to the middle of the room, near the door.

"Man, how long was I asleep?"

"Two days." Twilight informed me.

"Seriously? TWO days?"

"Mhm." She said while nodding respectively.

"Oh man."

I decided it would be good if I stretched for a moment.

"So what is it you do?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, I am a half-instructor at a gym, and an Eagle Scout. Every once in a while I help out with physical fitness every year for the troop for Boy Scouts of America. Though, I'm too old to advance anymore."

"Wow. Cool. But what's Boy Scouts?"

"Long story short, it's an organization that helps young kids grow to become godly men."

"So what's an Eagle scout?" Twilight asked.

"Eagle Scout is the highest rank possible in Boy Scouts."

"Wow. Is it hard to achieve that?"

"It's about the hardest thing to do in life, yeah."

"Well, I'm sure someone like you wouldn't have a hard time about things like that, would you?" Rainbow Dash asked while slowly walking over to me in an innocent way.

"No, I guess not. It wasn't to hard for me, though. I've been homeschooled all my life, and because of that, I have a profund advantage of intelligence, and intelect." I said proudly.

"Now, something has been brought to my attention. I need to walk the path to the forest that's out there. There's something I want to check out."

"Are you sure? You're not in the best condition."

"I can take it. After all, I am a Boy Scout."

"I thought you were too old?" Twilight asked.

"There's a saying for Boy Scouts. Once a Scout, always a Scout." I said while tipping my hat to her and opening the door, and walking out.

_'Okay. Now. What was that backpack of stuff sitting there?'_

"Wait for me!" I heard a voice behind me say.

"Oh, hey Twilight."

"Hello!"

We walked the path together, Twilight glancing over at me when I wasn't quite looking in that direction, making me blush under the protective cover of my fedora.

I finally found the path, and walked along it for a while, until I found the small backpack, with something large next to it.

I picked up the backpack, and inspected it, but it wasn't mine.

"Is it your's?"

"Nope."

I opened the backpack up, and the first thing I found was a whole bunch a shotgun shells, which I found to be a complete mystery. I placed the shotgun shells down next the shotgun, wait, what?

"A shotgun? A twelve gauge shotgun?" I said while picking it up. It was a metallic gray, with no butt, and a wooden pump.

_'It's exactly the same as the Soldier's...'_

"Twilight, I'm gonna do something, and it's gonna be pretty loud. So plug your ears."

"Oh-Okay. Ready."

I loaded three shells, and fired them off like in the military does.

*BOOM BOOM BOOM*

In between each shot, I would pump a shell in and out.

"Wow, that was loud!"

"Hmm. It even sounds the same."

I put the shotgun down, and dug through the backpack until I found a little box, about 1 foot long, and about half a foot wide.

I opened the box, and saw what was inside it.

Two watches. One was a gold-plated pocketwatch, and the other was a wrist-watch, gold plated as well.

I grabbed the wristwatch greedily, and put it on, and stared at it for a moment.

I put the box down, and looked at Twilight for a moment.

I then saw the other's coming to see what the loud booms were, smiling at how they looked distressed.

"What happened out here?" Dash asked.

"It's called a shotgun." I said in a monotone

"What's a shotgun?"

"Not right now, I need to see if this works. Don't be alarmed, but watch this."

I pressed a button on the watch, and became cloaked, making the girls gasp in surprise.

"So it works." I said.

"Where are you?" Fluttershy asked.

I uncloaked behind them, and said;

"Peek-a-boo!"

Making them jump, I laughed at what happened, and then collected all the stuff from the backpack, and walked towards town.

"Where are you going?" Twilight asked.

"To the library. Where its safe."

"Oh. Well, in that case, follow me!" She said happily, while hugging my right arm, which was still free at the moment.

I glanced over at the others, and saw Dash giving me a stare that if we could stare knives, I would be mincemeat right now. I quickly looked ahead and saw a large treehouse in the middle of the town.

"Is that it?" I said while pointing at the large treehouse.

"Yep! That's the Ponyville Library, as well as my home."

"Hm."

We walked up to it, and she opened the door, a wall of cedar and mahogany meeting my nose.

I dropped my backpack and walked inside the home, and studied it in marvel.

"Wow... I this is so cool... I wanna live here!" I said in marvel.

"Well, actually, you can." Twilight said.

"Wait, what? What do you mean I can?" I said quickly.

"Yep. I have an extra room, just in case a cutie- *Ahem* just in case."

"Wow. Living in a library. You can feel the awesome amount of information in here. Can wait to read."

"Eggheads." I heard Dash grumble.

"Egghead? Egghead? I'll have you know that I am an Eagle Scout, and am proficent in every type of exercise in the world, known for my talent, and since I was homeschooled all of my life, and I love to read, I'm now what you consider and 'egghead'? Shall I call you a work-a-holic because you think you're the best flier in the world? Shall I?"

"Well at least... At least I don't... I..." She tried to make a comback, but failed.

"Now, please aplogize to Miss Sparkle." I demanded.

"Okay, I'm sorry for calling you guys eggheads." She moaned in boredom.

"Kay. Now, Twilight. Where is the room you specified?" I asked.

**END**

**Well hell, that was cool. I've always thought that Destiny needed a good re-write. So thanks for reading, and I will see you in the next chapter!**

**-LunarChrome**


	2. Wonder

**Hello. Don't have much to say other than I hope you like this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

I had just finished unpacking... Well, actually, the only stuff I had. The backpack, and shotgun. The backpack, even came with a austrailium butterfly knife! For those of you who don't know what Austrailium is, it's TF2's way of saying gold. Just sounds cooler. But anyway, I got the Spy's austrailium knife, which had a wierd number on both sides of the handle.

The number was 0. Why, I have no idea. I rumaged around the backpack some more, and found a sheath for the shotgun that straps to your back, which I fit on respectively, and I rumaged around some more, and found 2 small kits, which, on the side of the first one said;

'Particle Effect for Hat of Cards. ONE TIME USE ONLY'

"Huh. Wonder why this is in here."

Second one answered my question.

'Kit for Hat of Cards. Requires: Fedora Hat'

"I have a fedora hat. Maybe I could... Nah, it won't work... Yes it will! let's try it!" I said to myself, while grabbing my hat and following the instructions.

'Only a touch. ONE TIME USE ONLY'

I looked at the strange kit, and looked at my fedora hat, and though to myself; _'Just a touch?'_. I really didn't understand it, until;

"Just a touch! A simple touch!"

I put them together, and the kit and hat shined brightly, until they both disappeared, and a red Hat of Cards appeared and fell to the ground. I picked it up, and inspected it thoroughly, wondering why it actually worked.

I felt it, and it was soft to the touch. A very expensive type of silk on the inside and outside, with an invisible coating so it doesn't retain water or grease, or whatever you may have.

I then set my eyes to the particle effect, and looked at the type; 'Rarest'

"Holy shit, RAREST?!" I practically screamed. Does anyone know a guy who has a particle effect that is the Rarest in Team Fortress 2? I've never seen something like it. I took my hat, and merged the two together, and they flashed in a bright light, before the hat was all that was there.

Nothing happened. Absolutely nothing happened. I wondered if this was some trick? Or was it not ready yet? I put it on, and left it there. After a moment, I took it off, and that did the trick, it now had little TF2 symbols, which were yellow, circling it slowly.

"Shit this is cool." I said in amazement. I walked over to the bathroom, and looked at it for a moment. I was skinny. Quite skinny. But tall. 6' 9". My muscles didn't show unless I wanted them to, which was never. I put the hat on, and looked at it for a moment.

"Damn. If only I could have had this when I was on Earth." I said, then grunted like the Medic.

I walked over to the backpack, and noticed three cards next to it. The king, queen, and jack. I picked them up, and fit them in my hat, and proceeded to see if there was anything else.

Not much. Nothing but a briefcase. A NICE briefcase. One that was red, with two flaps that open it. I clicked them both, unsure of what was in here, until something shiny caught my eye. The one and only weapon, The Ambassador.

I picked it up, and inspected it, pulled it out of it's expensive holster, and held it at arms length.

_'Man, if I hadn't worked out, I wouldn't be able to hold this thing sturdy.'_

Now you're wondering, why? It's exactly 8 pounds. 8 pounds o' metal, with a nice rosewood handle. It even fires .50 caliber bullets. HAH! It's a handcannon! I put inside the holster, and looked down at the neatly folded clothing on the bottom.

I felt the clothing, made of the most expensive linens, I picked it up and held it up. The first thing I noticed was a badge that said; Mercenary. I know knew what it was.

It was the Spy's outfit. His mask, his suit, and his pants. Not to mention his shoes. "I've got to try this on!" I said while rushing over to the bathroom, and closing the door.

_Cue a few minutes later..._

I walked out of the bathroom, and retrieved the Hat of Cards, and walked out wearing the red outfit for the spy.

I walked down the stairs, the knife in my back pocket, The Ambassador in the holster strapped to my leg, and the cloak and dagger on my wrist. I felt around and found something very sturdy in my left back pocket. I pulled it out, and found a silver case. Thin, I opened it up.

'Spytron 2000'

_'No fuckin' way.'_

I picked out a cigarette, and yes I'm 19, and lit it using a lighter I found in my sleeve. I lit it, and tucked it back in, and closed the case, putting it back.

I walked up to Twilight, and looked at her, waiting for her to turn around. She finally was finished with what she was doing, and turned around.

"OH!" She gasped.

"Pinkie, what are you doing here?"

_'What the hell, do I look like Pinkie Pie? I'm Jossten!'_

"Pinkie?" She asked.

_'Oh my god... The cigarette... Spytron... Holy shit.'_

I tried as best I could, and said.

"Hey Twilight! How's it going!" I said fastly, mimicking Pinkie perfectly.

_'It's working! It's working!'_

"Good, when did you get here?"

"Just a moment ago!"

She turned around and proceeded to do something, when I disabled my disguise.

"Hey Twilight." I said in Pinkie's voice again.

"Yeah Pinkie? Wh- What in the world?" She said.

"What." I said in my voice.

"I though Pinkie was here?"

"No it was me."

"Wow. How did you manage to disguise yourself? I though you didn't use magic?"

Cool thing about the cigarettes, were that they don't affect your health, and the smell disapates quickly. And it doesn't leave bad breath, or black teeth. Only you can smell it.

"Well, I used this, and disguised as Pinkie."

"How does that work?"

"I have no idea. I just know that it works."

I opened it up, and looked at the amount of cigarettes there were. Still nine. Strange, there should be eight. I switched the moniter, and picked someone else.

*Whoo* This was the sound you hear when it disguises. Same with the cloak and dagger. Same whoo sound.

"Rarity?"

"No, it's me." I said while deactivating the disguise.

"Wow. That's cool. How does it work again?" She asked.

"I have no idea. But that's good."

"Why's it good?"

"So I don't know how to screw it up."

"Oh."

I took off the hat, and placed it down, with Twilight inspecting it, I put on the mask the Spy wears, and put it on. It was a perfect fit.

"Wow. That is really awesome. But what are those symbols?"

"Courtesy of the particle effect I put on there. Those are the icons for Team Fortress Two."

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's a computer game. Best damn game ever created." I said proudly.

"Oh... Never heard of it."

"I would imagine. Seeing as though it's Earth's invention."

"Earth?"

"Yes. My home world."

"Wow. What's it like?"

"It's... Horrible. A place full of evil. People hell-bent on destruction of cities, people, and nations."

"Oh... Sounds awful."

"Very awful. It's like... Dull."

"Oh... Well, I need to send a letter to someone, so I'll be busy."

"Alright. I'll be taking a stroll through ze town." I said while saying 'ze town', rather than 'the town.' It sounded french. I was 3 quarters french, but I've never spoken like that before.

I walked towards the door, and opened it up. The red suit must have alerted everybody, because all eyes were on me. I straightened my tie, and closed the door.

I walked forward, and then activated my cloak, causing many gaspes of awe to ripple through the public.

"Woah, where'd he go?"

"He disappeared!"

"He's gone!"

Many things the public said, wondering where I was at, when I walked towards the grassy hills, cloak still activated, I deactivated it when I had enough.

"There he is." One pointed out.

I heard a few footsteps follow me, until someone called me.

"Excuse me, sir?" An elegant voice said.

"Yes?" I said in a french tone again.

_'Why am I speaking french? It's very wierd.'_

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I said in a french tone again. (I'll be saying that unless I specify I didn't)

"How you turned invisible. Can you show us?"

"You mean zis?" I said while cloaking.

"Woah, dude, that is rad." The other one said.

So one had glasses on, a white coat of fur, and messy blue hair, and a dress that Dj's wear. The other wore an elegant skirt and shirt, with a light violet bowtie, around a white collar, and her hair was styled in an elegant way. She was also wearing a pair of high heels, while the other was wearing tennis shoes.

I uncloaked in a different spot, and told them why I can do such things.

"Zis watch allows me to cloak and render light around me, rendering me invisible for an infinite amount of time, but if I am moving in some direction, I shall only have 17 seconds of cloak time. The energy used for such a process recharges when you are still."

The woman on the left, thought it was a strange, yet cool process, while the other stared at me in a...

A...

A... Lustful way?

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Oh! Oh dear, terribly sorry." She said while snapping out of her trance.

"So my names Vinyl. Vinyl Scratch."

"A pleasure to meet you."

"Octavia Melody."

"And a pleasure to meet you as well." I said while smiling to her.

"Well, I will be off now, a pleasure to meet you both." I said while taking my hat off to them, and putting it back on when I turned around.

"Wow..." Octavia sighed aloud as I walked away.

I walked towards a small hill with a tree on it, when I heard a noise coming from a familiar cottage.

T'was Fluttershy's cottage. I looked towards it, and saw a pack of... Wild, dog like brown animals attacking her.

I ran as fast as I could, which only took me a few seconds to reach the bridge. I cloaked, and pulled out my butterfly knife, whipped it in my hand, and uncloaked.

I reared it up, and backstabbed the first animal, making them fall apart. I then jumped up in front-flip, and then backstabbed the second one, making them fall apart. I put the knife in my left hand, and pulled out the Ambassador, shooting all six bullets at them, making them disintegrate instantly. Since there were none left, I brushed my suit off and straightened my tie.

"Well, zis was a disapointment! I said while taunting over there dead remains.

I holstered the weapon, and looked at my butterfly knife. 2 was the number on the knife. Two backstabs. Killstreaks on.

I finally snapped myself out of my trance, and looked at Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, are you alright?" I asked in my normal voice.

She was whimpering, fearing for her life from those beasts who dared to take it.

I knew she was shy, so I tried to comfort her.

"Here Fluttershy come here." I said while hugging her.

She cried while hugging me, crying out of fear at the traumatic scene she almost became a part of. She finally stopped crying and hiccuping, after moments of cooing her to stop, telling her it's okay.

"T-Thank you for what you did."

"No Fluttershy, I did what was right. You don't have to thank me."

"W-Well, is there some way I can help?"

"Well, I would like to know more about this place, but I need like a really large library.

"Oh, well, the Canterlot library is the largest library there is.

"Really?"

"Mhm, and if you need to get there, I would be more than happy to buy you a ticket."

"Okay. Maybe I could even get a job there."

"Yes you could... But..."

"But what?"

"Well, it would be kinda sad if you left."

"Oh... Well, maybe I won't get a job there, but maybe here?"

"Oh okay!" Fluttershy happily acknowlegded.

"So. Now where is the train station?" I asked.

"Follow me." Fluttershy said while interlocking her arm with mine.

**END**

**Hm. When I write the way my mind agrees, I can write a ****load. Hope you liked it!**

**And thanks for reading! If you liked whatcha saw, leave a review! If you want to see more, follow or favorite this story!**

**I will see you in the next chapter!**

**Buh-bye!**

**-LunarChrome**


	3. Canterlot

**Hello! Fact: Did you know that this story was originally meant as a OCxRainbow Dash - Anthro romance story?**

**Betcha didn't know that. If you did figure it out with the little hint about a woman who was loyal, (element of loyalty inserted here) then you rock for your deducing skills.**

**So I will make this story- WAIT I'LL SPOIL IT! No! I cannot spoil it.**

**Anyway, if you are reading this story, I would really like it if you left a review. And if you did like it, a follow or favorite would be nice.**

**And if anyone has a Facebook account, I would really to chat with you guys, getting to know my veiwers. (My profile page has my name). And if any of you play or have an account on Steam, then I would like to play with you sometime. (Profile page also has that too).**

**TEAM FORTESS 2 BABEH! *Ahem***

**Now, enjoy...**

"So this is the train station." I said to Fluttershy while looking at her.

"Mhm."

"Wow. It's so orderly and calm. Much unlike the other trainstations we have back on Earth."

"What's Earth?"

"Oh, well, it's a world... A so-called world full of hatred and dispute. No one ever really forgives each other for others mistakes, and some are hell-bent on domination and destruction of other nations."

Fluttershy looked down at the ground in silence when she heard this. It truly was a place like that. Though, there were a few handfuls of people out there who were actually nice, and didn't berate and scrutinize others because of one tiny mistake.

Some even made those laws apart of their souls. Christians, as their known. Now I never really appreciated this 'God' ever, until I kept hearing about it from my mother, soon before she passed away.

When she did, the night after she died, I pulled out her old Bible from her nightstand, and began to read it. Night after night I would read it, until I read a verse that would change my life forever.

'For all sinned, and come short of the glory of God.'

That night I poured my heart, mind and soul to God, and he has been helping me ever since. Take my stab for instance. I bet 150% that HE put Rainbow Dash there to help me, or else I would have died their.

Anyway, sorry for getting off track. So I looked at Fluttershy, and asked;

"So does this train leave to Canterlot?"

"Mhm. In about a few minutes."

"Oh. Well, in that case, I would need a ticket."

"Oh! Yes, I'll get you one."

_'She's so kind. I wish I had friends like that on Earth.'_

After a few moments, she came back with a ticket labeled that it's owner would be off for Canterlot.

"Here you go!" She said happily, while handing me the ticket.

"Wow. I really want to thank you for giving me this ticket."

"Oh, it's nothing really. Oh, wait, one more thing." I said.

"Yes?"

"Could you tell Twilight that I'll be off to Canterlot? Actually, all of them?"

"All of the people?" She asked shocked.

"No, just you six."

"Oh, okay. I'll tell them."

"Thank you." I said while walking towards the train.

"Seeya!" She said while waving.

I waved back, and boarded the train, just as I heard;

"All aboard for Canterlot!"

_'That's my cue.'_

I walked down the isles, recieving stares from the other mares and stallions from the odd suit I was wearing, and my odd shape. Course, I was just like them, but true humans. Not multi-colored, winged things.

I looked down at my ticket, and saw;

"1st class ticket; Room 17." I said aloud to myself.

_'Wow. Now I really need to get her something. Something NICE.'_

I walked through the first class car, trying to find Room 17.

"14, 15, 16, 17!" I said while pointing to each of them respectively.

I walked in, and inspected the room. Sure was really nice. I sat down, and relaxed for a moment.

A moment later, a knock came, with a train ticket-man coming in.

"Ticket please."

"Oh, sure." I said while handing it to him. He ripped something off of it, and gave it back.

"Enjoy your trip sir." He said while tipping his hat, with me doing the same.

"Oh, how long is the trip to Canterlot?"

"Roughly 4 hours."

"Okay. Thank you."

He nodded, and and exited the room, with me relaxing, and eventually sleeping for the trip.

ooooooooooooooo

"Excuse me, sir?" I heard while being shook awake.

"Huh wha? Blue spy in the base?" I shot up while being fully awake.

"No, sir, I don't know any blue spy, but we have arrived at Canterlot."

"Oh. Okay."

I followed him out, and exited the car, and looked at the large white wall which acted as a large gate, with two guards standing at attention with a yellow-gold colored armor on while holding spears.

I walked up to the guards, and tipped my hats to them, before walking through. I could feel them staring at me in wonder and suspiscion. It's not their fault, really. It's their job, in fact. To act careful around anybody.

I inhaled as I closed my eyes, and reopened them to see a sight of a wonderful, lavish city, with citizens bustling around, with their heads held high, as they walked around with regal clothes.

_'Wow, I've never seen a city as beautiful as this... Even the ground is clean and neat.'_

I walked around, trying to find the Library that Fluttershy told me about. I looked around, but to no avail. I decided it would be better to ask a citizen for some help as to where it was.

"Excuse me, sir?" I said while walking up to a citizen.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Where could I find zis... Canterlot Library?" I asked in a french tone.

"Over there." He said while pointing to the large stucture.

"Thank you." I said while tipping my hat.

"Strange..."

I walked towards the direction of where he pointed, and found the large structure known as 'The Canterlot Library'. And wow was it a breathtaking sight. It was not only structurally sound, but the architect merged fashion with just the right amount of regality to make it enjoyable.

_'I need to congradulate him or her for the awesome job they achieved on this great sight.' I though while making a mental note._

I walked through the large doorway, and looked inside the large cathredral.

And man was it a sight. It had picture of the sun, and the moon, split in half, acting as one body. It was quite a sight. How intricate the painting, or carving was. It really looked like it was hand-crafted. You can't get that kinda quality with machines or factories.

I walked inside to the library, and saw how the isles were situated. They were exactly alike in symmetry. I wanted to find the history about Equestria, so I tried to find that catagory.

"Creatures... Myths... Spells..." I said while looking for history.

"Pardon me." I said while walking past a woman with a white coat, wings and a horn.

"Oh." She said while moving out of the way politely.

_'Strange. Never seen one quite like that.'_

Said woman had long hair which held green, blue, pink, and violet colors.

"History!" I said while backing up and looking at the assortment of books. I opened the first book that appealed to my eyes.

"Equestrian History." I said to myself as I opened it up.

"This book is now been updated." I said aloud to myself as I read the new note.

_After a little while of reading..._

I read that the two rulers of Equestria, and Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna. Princess Luna raises and lowers the moon, and Princess Celestia raises and lowers the sun every day. I also read that because of certain reasons, Princess Luna once became a horrid creature known as 'Nightmare Moon'. What ever that was, I saw the picture, and it was quite a scary sight. I also came to know that a person with a horn and wings, is an alicorn. I even realized the new creatures when I had time to look. The Changlings were the main threat to Equestria, as we are currently at war with them. I flipped to the last page, and saw a picture of the two princess', and looked at how happy they looked. I realized that they had horse-like ears, which I thought to be cute.

_'Wait a minute...'_

I looked around for a moment, before setting my eyes onto the woman I had walked past, and saw that she had been looking at me, before digging my head into the book out of embarresment. I realized that she had been wearing while gloves that cover her hands and forearms, and an elegant dress that I had not noticed. The dress even had a mark of the sun on the thigh areas.

I looked down at the picture, and to her again, then down at the picture, then her again, and the process repeated twice again, but slowly.

"Merde..." I said while closing the book, and putting my head in my hand, and putting up the large book back in it's spot, before looking back up at the woman who was know in front of me, smiling at me as she had her hands folded.

"Pardon me, princess." I said while speaking in a french tone and standing at attention.

"Oh, that's quite alright, you didn't know. And you don't need to stand at attention." She said in a calm voice.

Her voice was so soothing. I swear it was a voice straight from the void of heaven itself, making me very relaxed. I relaxed my position, and looked at her again.

"So I heard you're new here." She said.

"Yes. Quite new, in fact."

"Twilight messaged me about you. Said you could... Turn invisible? But you don't have a horn."

"Well, yes. I can. Courtesy of the 'Cloak-and-dagger'."

"What is the cloak and dagger?"

"A wristwatch that allows you to become invisible for an infinite amount of time. Handy indeed." I said proudly in my french voice.

"What an unusual accent you have?" She asked my name in between the lines.

"*Ahem*, _'Gotta stop the french crap.'_, Jossten." I said in my normal voice.

"Oh. Well, I think you know full well who I am." She said while smiling.

"Yes, Princess Celestia. A pleasure to make you're aquaintence." I said while kissing her hand.

She now blushed from some reason beyond my understanding.

"Oh, hehe, I've never ad someone do that to me before." She giggled.

"My apologies." I said.

"No, that's okay... It was quite... Enjoyable.

"Wh-Why do you have a mask on?" She asked.

"Oh, pardon me." I said while pulling it off.

I brushed my hair, and folded my mask, putting it in my pocket,.

_'He's everything Twilight depicted of him... And so much more...' She thought._

"So when did you arrive here?" She asked while walking, and motioning for me to follow.

"About forty-five minutes ago."

"Oh, so you've met the 'Mane Six'?" She asked me while interlocking her arm with mine, making me feel, somewhat elated.

"Yes. They were quite nice in fact."

"Mm." She responded.

"So... How you feel if I gave you a tour of the castle?" She asked.

"What castle?" I asked her in a dumbfounded way.

"Why the Canterlot Castle, of course." She said while pointing to the large structure through the window. We walked outside, and she led me to a spot where I could see it. It was a sight for sore eyes really. It was even more majestic than the library.

Though, all the citizens in the city, seemed to gawk at our, or should I say, _my_ presence in the city. I was only noticed when the Princess seemed to hold my hand through the arm-lock.

Many whispers were heard, and even more were ignored. Still, they hurt.

"What is that, _thing?"_

"He's holding the princess' hand?"

"What is that filthy, hairless ape doing here?"

"He's amazing..."

Those comments and insultes were nothing but ignored. They didn't hurt me...

Much...

ANYWAY!

I looked forward again to see two guards standing at attention, with their swords in hand.

"Guards, open this door." She commanded while pointing towards the door.

"Wow. This is amazing." I said breathlessly as I studied the interior.

So we walked a while, until we found a large room with two thrones, which were located at the top of a set amount of while marble stairs.

"Oh, how I wish my controller would not have broken in the heat of battle! I would have pw-" A voice said.

"This is the throne room." She said to me.

I looked around the majestic room, and saw yet another woman standing there, with an earpiece on, in a dress as well. Said dress was a dark blue, with a symbol of the moon in the same place as Celestia's did.

"Ah, sister, might I introduce you to Jossten." She said while walking in front of her.

"Oh, is this the man you speak of?" Luna said to her sister.

_'She spoke of me to her?'_

"Yes. Jossten, this is my younger sister, Luna."

"Pleasure to meet you." She said while extending her hand.

"The pleasure is mine." I said while kissing her hand, making her already forming blush, go absolutly wild.

"I was just giving Jossten a tour, would you like to join?"

"Oh! Of course, yes." She acknowledged.

So we went about, them showing me around the castle, as Luna also put my free arm, my left arm, in an armlock as well.

_After quite some time..._

"And here we are! Back at the throne room."

"Wow. You are quite the tour guide." I complimented.

"Thank you. You, are quite the tourist." She said to me, while winking to me playfully.

_'Oh dear...'_

**END**

**Kay. Now that you all know, I will got to sleep now.**

**-LunarChrome**


	4. A Friend

**Hai there! So if that last chapter wasn't enough of a hint, this chapter will fulfill you're needs. I really like this new re-written version of Destiny, but I was also thinking of renaming it.**

**I got 4 names already.**

**1. Equestria's Only Spy [I love]**

**2. Once A Spy; Alway's A Spy [I really like]**

**3. A Spy's Only Duty [Meh]**

**4. Spy in Equestria [Not really]**

**5. Renaming it to what I see fit if it becomes a book series.**

**And another thing. I was also thinking about making it a book series. Like what your reading is book one, and then book two, and so on. Or I could make all of these chapters a part of a book, and then making more parts, then merging them into a book again.**

**For example, EOS; Book I. [EOS is Equestria's Only Spy]. Or I could have it be 'Equestria's Only Spy: Book I'**

**Sumthin' like that.**

**So anyway, sorry to bore you, now, enjoy...**

Chapter 4: A friend...

After some time of chatting with the princess', I _respectfully_ left their presence, telling them I needed to run a few errands. I exited the castle, waving back at them, and looking ahead at the great and magnificent city set before me.

It was now evening, which surprised me, since I didn't think I was chatting for THAT long. The moon shown brightly, as a few citizens walked by.

I walked around a bit, watching a few people fly with their wings, some using magic with their horns, so content with there abilities...

It made me sad a bit that I had none of that. No wings to fly, no magic to use. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out the mask and looked at it for a moment...

"Well..." I said with a smile, "At least I still have you... Spy..." I said while smiling at the mask. The mask even left a feeling like the Spy was here... I just... I... Wish I could have met him... He was my... Hero... He was like my only one friend who would help out when I needed him... Even though he would never speak, he would always listen...

I small, almost invisible bead rolled down my cheek, as I remembered the good times of speaking to him. He was my invisible friend, only I could speak to...

"Well *sniff*, Spy, I know I haven't been there for you, but I want you to know, if there is anything I can do for you... Please tell me... It would be my honor to do so..."

"For you..." I said while silently sobbing while I looked up at the bright moonlit sky. He was always there. Sitting next to me, watching me as I practiced with my butterfly knife skills, giving me advice when I asked for it. I don't know how he did it, but he did.

The last time I saw him, was when I went to take a walk through the forest...

_'I'll just go there for a bit.' I thought._

_I walked outside, and walked down the street, and saw a semi-transparent figure, tipping his hat to me while wearing a red suit and scarf, and matching red pants, with a red tie, and a red fedora hat with a few cards in the side._

_I tipped my hat back to him... To... Spy... As I walked forward, a steady b-line for the forest..._

_End of Flashback..._

I still remember his face, how happy he was to see me, how glad he looked as he tipped his hat to me in a fashion only we would do. I looked back that night one last time...

But he was gone...

"Why... Why do you have to leave me? I have no idea what this place is, but why? In my time of need, you... Were gone..." I said while tipping my head down, and closing my eyes...

He was the best friend you could ask for... He never spoke, but listened. He always comforted me in my time of need. He was the best damn friend I have ever, or will ever have. But now...

"He's gone... I'll never see him again...**" **I said aloud to myself. I put the mask back on, and heard a voice.

"Never say never, my friend..." A french voice said to me.

I shot up, and looked around desparately trying to find the voice that so gently scared my wits out of me. I pulled out my butterfly knife, and whipped it around my fingers, before seeing a figure, I readied myself, before something whipped me around, and an arm performed a readied backstab position.

I was clearly out-smarted.

I saw the type of knife used, was a butterfly knife, much akin to the one I used. I looked at it more keenly, and saw it was exactly like the one I use. Being grasped by a black gloved hand, I grabbed the hand quickly, and was ready to backstab the perpetrator.

"Good, you are finally learning." The same french voice said to me.

"And who are you?" I said in a french tone.

"That is not important. What is is that you free me."

"Free you? How do you expect me to free you, if I don't have the slightest idea who you are?" I shot back in my french tone.

The silhouette came out of the shadows, only to show a pair of black gloves. Strangest thing I have ever seen.

"You may have forgotten these." The voice said to me.

I grabbed the gloves, and slipped them on. the butterfly knife seemed to disappear at that instant.

"What do you mean, free you? Is zis some kind of trick?" I asked.

"No. I have been trapped in a place I cannot remember. It is a place with crystals every where. I do not know exactly where, but I sense below a large building."

"How can you tell?"

"The large amount of room under here. And please hurry, my suit it being ruined as we speak."

_'Now where would that be?'_

I looked around, and looked at the castle, and realized something.

_'Hmmm... Lots of room... Crystals... Under something big...'_

Seemed like the perfect fit. I walked towards the castle, and asked the guards to open the door.

"Just a small amount." I told them.

They opened it up a bit with just enough room for me to fit in. I slipped in, and they closed it. I remember what Princess Celestia told me about something she toured to me.

"Hey. Can you still hear me?" I said to the voice.

_'Yes I can.' The voice said. It was now even clearer._

_'So how long have you been there?'_

_'How should I know?'_

_'Pardon me.' I apologized._

It finally was pieced together, when I remembered what she said.

_'The Crystal Caverns is a large dungeon-like labrynth that is full of crystals. Hence the name.' I rembered._

_'Excuse me, but you said that it is like a maze?' I asked._

_'Yes. It is. But how did you know? I do not recall ever telling you.'_

_'I think I know just where you are.'_

_'Tell me. Where am I?'_

_'The Crystal Caverns.'_

_'The what?' He repeated._

_'The Crystal Caverns. It is a labrynth of crystals none have ever escaped.'_

_'Oh merde. Just what I needed to hear.'_

_'Oh come come, it's not that bad.' I said in my normal voice._

_'Yes it is.'_

_'Oh yeah?' I said while depicting his voice and remembering him._

_'Yes.'_

_'How would like a bottle o' piss thrown on your suit?' I dared._

_'NO! NEVER!'_

_'Aha. I see. Now it's not THAT bad.'_

_'It is just that bad.'_

_'Oh hey look, Sniper's right here next to me. He even saved one just for you.'_

_'No. NO! Do not lead him here!' He panicked._

_'Hey, there's no one here, it's just me.'_

_'I hate you.' He said._

_'What was that?'_

_'Nothing that concerns you.'_

_'Now say it ain't that bad.'_

_'*Sigh* It isn't that bad. Happy now?'_

_'Yes.' I said happily._

And we conversed until I found the dungeon. I even saw the entrance to the Crystal Caverns. I walked inside, and almost slipped down the hill while getting down there.

"Okay..." I said to myself.

"So. You're down here." I said aloud.

"Yes. I am."

"Wow. Sucks to be you." I said while walking through the maze.

"If you want to put it like that."

"Oh, pardon me monsiuer." I said to him while speaking french.

"How is it you speak french?"

"I am 3 quarters french. More like fully french, actually. My mother was french."

"Oh, really?"

"Don't you get any ideas." I said while walking, trying to find him.

"Who was you're father?"

"..."

"He wasn't a father. I don't even know him very much. Just kinda left when I was born."

"You have my pity."

"Hm."

I cloaked myself, and saw a distorted image of a person in a red suit standing somewhere.

"Now let's see, this, no. Here?"

"No. You're voice is close."

After some time of voice location, I saw a secret entrance, and walked through. I saw a man in red standing in a way that was identical to how I stand.

I looked at him, and said;

"It seems, I am not ze only Spy..." I said to him.

"So, have you found me yet? I mean I've only been here for a while now." He said while I uncloaked behind him.

I put my hand on his shoulder, and he whipped around with his revolver.

I de-activated my disguise, and laughed a bit.

"You thought I was a Spy?"

"..." He put his revolver away.

"Not even the infamous Spy could believe me."

"Merde..." He put his head in his hands.

"Now, how in all ze world did you arrive here?"

"I do not even know the answer to that question."

"Maybe I should call a blue pyro here to help us."

"That would be the death of us."

"Indeed." I said while lighting a cigarette and motioning him to follow me.

_After some time of getting back..._

"There. There is the exit." I said proudly. I was the first person to evade this god-forsaken place.

We climbed up, and exited the place, and looked back for a moment, before looked at each other for a moment.

"Thank you for saving me."

"It was my pleasure, Spy." I said while shaking his hand.

I looked back again, and laughed a bit.

"What?"

"I don't know. It seems we are the only ones to escape this place."

"Hm."

"Shall we?" I said while motioning for us to leave.

_After some time..._

We exited the castle, and looked at each other for a moment.

"Thank you." I said to him.

"For what?"

"For being their when I needed you to be there."

I shook his hand and we gave each other a small hug, before looking at each other again.

"So how shall I contact you?"

"Well, I'll be in touch." He said while tipping his hat.

"Oh..."

"Hey, take zis as a token of my thanks." He said while tossing the scarf he always wore.

I looked at it, and put it over my neck.

"Wonderful hat effect you have." He said while cloaking and walking away.

"Oh... Th-Thank you."

I looked around, and realized that I had no room to sleep in. Well, actually, Celestia offered me a place to sleep, a room close to hers... Hm... Just a guest room. So I decided to sleep in that room. There was no where else.

...

...

...

I arrived there, and opened the door. I hung my scarf, and suit up, and took my shoes and pants off, and folded them up, and put them on the shoes next to the coat rack. I took off the mask, my undershirt, and the fedora hat, and put them on the nightstand.

I fell onto the bed, and felt so comfortable laying there, I fell slowly asleep, and finally collasped into the bed and let sleep overtake me.

_'He's so sweet laying there...' She thought..._

**END**

**You.**

**And only you.**

**Get to figure it out.**

**So tell me what you thought about this chapter, in a PM or in a review. And if ya liked it, follow or favorite!**

**And I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**-LunarChrome**


	5. My Love, My Love

**I like this story.**

**Is all you need to know.**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 5: My love, my love...

"Mmm..." I moaned slowly.

_'What happened last night? Why would... He be here?'_

_'I don't get it.'_

I felt the dim, slowly rising sun licking my face and chest as I stretched a bit before opening my eyes to see the sun slowly rising over the horizon.

_'Was last night a dream?' I thought._

I rested their for a moment, before looking at my wound below. It was still a horrible as hell. I knew a scar would form, but that wasn't important. I tried to sit up straight, but fell back and cried out in pain.

"Why oh why?" I whined.

I finally sat up straight, after many failed attemps, which gave me a throbbing pain in my stomach, not making me very happy at the feeling. I then got up from the comfortable bed, and walked into the bathroom. Said bathroom had the nessesary thing it needed. I opened the drawer and combed my hair, and then put it back.

I walked out of the bathroom, and looked towards the coat rack. I put on my pants, my shoes, my undershirt, my tie, and my suit. I put on the hat, and stuck the mask in my pocket. I proceeded towards the door, before I felt really empty and missing something. I looked back at the rack, and grabbed the scarf, and made my way out of the door.

I looked down at the floor, and saw a small shining object down there, when I picked it up. It was an earring. Why an earing was there, I have no idea. Maybe it was a maids? Nah, maid wouldn't come into my room when I was sleeping.

I closed the door, and straightened my tie. Oh how this castle felt so comfortable. It felt... Easy on the eyes. Gentle on the mind. And roomy. Well, what castle isn't roomy? I meant the double meaning. PUN PUN PUN!

Anyway, I proceeded out the door, when a friendly voice greeted me.

"Oh, Jossten, good morning." A voice said behind me.

I turned around, and saw Celestia behind me. I don't know how long she had been behind me, but I think for a while. Weird. Woman stalking a guy...

*Shudders*

"Good morning." I said happily while tipping my hat to her.

"So, I see you decided to sleep here for the night."

"Yeah... I kinda had to... I don't mean I didn't want to! It was quite comfortable, actually. I didn't have anywhere to go anyway."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy your stay."

"Funny thing was, I found an earring just now." I said while looking at her ears. On ear had one, the other, didn't.

"In fact..." I said while putting the earring next to her ear. It was a perfect match. WHAT THE ACTUALLY FU-

*Ahem*

"Excuse me, but is this you're earring?"

"Mhm."

"So, I found you're earring in my room."

She blushed heavily at what I said.

"Were you in my room last night?"

She looked away at everything but me, blushing a deep maroon red.

"Were you?"

"Yes, yes I was."

"W...Wha... Why?"

"Because... Because..." She trailed off.

"Why?" I asked, as she soon turned awkward...

"Because I wanted to see that amazing body you had under there." She admitted in a sexy and suggestive tone while tapping my chest and trailing her finger down to my navel and almost my groin.

_'Holy shit, gotta surpress them hormones.'_

I gave her the earring, with her putting it on, I backed up and looked at her in shock at why she would say that.

She bit her lip and slowly began walking over to me.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because... I want you... I... Need you..." She said breathlessly.

_'Holy... Need me? Are you freakin' kiddin' me?'_

I started running, and activated my cloak, making her stop and smile.

"Why did you stop?"

"Do you want me?" She asked.

_'Do I want her? To stop? Well yeah... But maybe... She meant otherwise... Well... I mean, she is really beautiful, both inside and out... And she... Seems to take an interest in me... I mean... Well... I... Yeah... I kinda do... But why? I don't know why... But I just feel... Like... I do...'_

"Do you want me?" She asked again.

"I... I'm... I... Don't know..." I stuttered.

_'It's working...' She thought._

"I mean, isn't this quick? You just met me."

"You just met me, but I met you years ago."

"I don't get it... How could you have met me?"

"I have been watching you for years. Watching you every time I got a chance."

"But years ago, I was like, 12."

"Something happens in this world that is different than in your world."

"What?" I asked.

"When a year passes on your world, 100 years pass on this world."

_'Holy shit...'_

"Yes... I have been watching you every since you were 19."

"But I'm twenty... Does... That mean..."

"Yes... For nearly 100 years I have had you in my thoughts every night. Hoping that a man like you would sweep me off my feet, and hold me tight, for so long." She admitted.

I uncloaked in front of her, and looked at her for a while, as we stared into each other's eyes.

"I..."

"Yes?"

"I have wanted a woman like you for so long. One that I could depend on. One that would hold onto me when I needed comfort..." I said while looking down.

"But now you're here..." I said while looking back up at her again.

"Yes... I am here..." She said while walking over to me and hugging me ever so gently. I gasped when she did this, and I hugged her back gently, resting in her gentle grasp. It felt... Amazing... Her gentle body wrapping around mine as we silently exchanged words to each other.

It seemed to last forever as we slowly became attatched to each other, holding each other in grasp.

We broke away, only to look into each other's eyes. I stared into those intelligent, yet loving golden-violet eyes intently, as I began feeling something for her...

_'No. No! She's a princess for christ's sake, and what am I? Some guy in a spy suit? We could not pursue this relationship... Unless..._

"Celestia, I-"

"Tia, is fine." She smiled.

"Tia, I... I can't have you." I said while breaking away and turning around.

"Why not?"

"Because you're a princess. You deserve a prince. Not some guy in a suit. Even if said guy is amazing."

"But I don't want a prince..." She said walking over and hugging my back, and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"...I want you..." She cooed into my ear.

_'Why? Has she not found someone already?'_

"Why?"

"Because... No one has made me feel the way you do... Even in the library, you made me feel so amazing... Yesterday, speaking to you in a friendly manner, solidified my love for you."

I turned around, still in her grasp.

"Bu-" I began to speak before she put a finger on my mouth. She took her finger off, and tilted her head, and planted her lips softly on mine, and she wrapped her arms around under my arms, and pulled me slightly.

I felt her tongue slowly plead for entrance, only to give her that permission, and we let our tongues battle for domination, as she grabbed my head and moaned slightly as our tongues began to settle down, and simply explore. I could taste a flavor of strawberry, our tongues, swirling around each other's.

After what seemed like forever, we broke apart, leaving a trail of saliva still connected.

"Now, do you see? I love you. And nothing, or anyone with ever change my way of seeing you."

I felt shocked, only before something fell from my lips, that I didn't know was possible.

"And I love you Tia. And nothing will change the direction of my heart, because I know it will always lead to you. No matter what other's say, my heart is, and always will be yours." I admitted to her as I pulled her in for another kiss, but more passionately. We moaned quietly, as we finally broke apart.

Tia looked like she was crying, because of me, because of her, I didn't know.

"And my heart, will always be yours." She smiled, as she nuzzled my neck under my chin, careful not to stab me with her horn.

I hugged her tightly, and felt something wet trail down my cheek, as I closed my eyes, and held her tightly.

_'I will always be yours... My love...'_

After seemingly forever, we broke apart, and looked down into her her bright golden eyes, and asked;

"What would you like to do this fine day?" I asked while smiling to her.

**[Author's Note: Play 'Right Behind You] From TF2]**

"Well," She said while walking together in an arm-lock, as we held each others hands in the arm-lock, "I was thinking we could-"

I heard a loud bang, as an officer walked up to Tia in a distressed manner.

"Princess Celestia, Planner wants you to meet a friend." He said while looking distressed.

"Oh, excuse me, Jossten. I'm needed."

"That's alright."

She walked ahead of the guard for a moment, before looking back again.

"Actually, I think we could use your insight." She said while looking at me.

And thus, my campaign began. I looked at her for a moment, before following her into a secret entrance, located in the throne room.

She walked in front of me, and I cloaked out of uncertainty. I put on the mask, and gloves, and put my hat on, with my scarf, and stood in the shadows.

"What happened?" She asked.

"One of our top generals were on route to a military base, as a routine current status check-up on a base, which is located near the front lines of the war, when a large Changling regiment stormed the base under disguise. The general, General Thourough Mission, we think is being held here." He said while pointing to a building on the map on the screen.

"Yes?" She asked again.

"Well..."

"Speak up!"

"Well, the only way to get the general back, is by infiltration."

"So why don't we send in our best team?"

"Because we can't."

"Why?"

"By infiltration, I mean someone, and only one, needs to go in there and get the general, and any other intel that might be there." He said nervously, as he knew no one would dare take that job. The Changlings were master's at disguise...

...

But I, was better.

All the other spies were looking down, and scratching there heads, clearly not wanting to take this mission.

"We need a Spy." He said while putting his hands on the table.

I decided to take initative, and I came out of the shadows, uncloaked and looked at him, and his friends while lighting a cigarette.

"You say you needed a Spy?" I said in my french voice while approaching them all.

**END**

**Wow. That was cool.**

**Hoped you liked it, and if you did, leave a review, or a favorite, or a follow, and I will see you in the next chapter!**

**Buh-bye!**

**-LunarChrome**


End file.
